


Supernatural Poems

by Nihil404



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom poems, Other, Poems, Poetry, Spoilers, Spoilers for Supernatural, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihil404/pseuds/Nihil404
Summary: This is a collection of my Supernatural poems. Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Feel free to comment characters that you'd like poems of! Onto the poems!


	2. Family

Two little boys  
In Kansas one night  
Lost their Mother to flames  
And their Father, a fight

Fast forward twenty-two years  
Little ones all grown up  
Younger was left in tears  
While Bigger dragged him from special years.

Two grown-up boys  
Fending for one another  
Searching for a father  
Who is grieving for the mother.

They had many friends   
And many foes  
They helped those in need  
Wondering when it would end

As Younger got older  
He developed a power  
To use at his will  
Which many could devour.

Father came back  
And shocked the Younger  
For he was getting use  
To seeing his Brother. 

Many years later  
The two made amends  
With a few strange people  
They would soon call friends.

With help from their Father  
And help from humanity   
The brothers grew up  
With a non-blood family.

So two little boys  
Who lost their Mother  
Grew so much wiser   
And considered many a Brother.

It's amazing to see  
Two boys who were misunderstood  
By the wise saying  
"Family don't end with Blood".


	3. Our Queen

Our mighty queen  
You have grown so wise  
But don't you know  
That could be your demise.

With your necklace of thread  
And your trail of sin  
Can't you somehow see  
The mess you are in?

Crowley won't stop  
He's out of his mind  
I ask my queen  
"Is there a place we can hide?"

She smiles and nods   
Looking down on me  
She looks above her  
"Where the living sleep."

So demons possessed humans  
Until they were dead  
As the Winchester brothers  
Would lie down their heads.

So Abaddon rose  
And predicted well  
That through Dean Winchester   
Became Queen of Hell.

Now our Queen has become a rival  
With no hands, or a head  
The Winchesters, so silly  
Had thought her dead.

They sewed on her head  
But left the hands  
Safe in a box  
Until they danced.

They sprung from the box  
Once the boys had abandoned  
And removed the Devil's Trap  
Inside of Abaddon.

She vanished from sight  
The Winchesters lost  
Went to Crowley for help  
And saw what it cost.

She threw the Younger  
And beat the King  
Until Younger was able  
To find something.

She roared in pain  
As she was doused in flames  
Escaping the body   
She left amazed.

For she was our Queen  
And a great Knight too,  
But just as predicted  
Never saw how big she grew.

So Abaddon, former Queen  
Will be remembered as a dream  
For she still is sewn, her smile wicked  
Had done something that was never predicted.


	4. Little Angels

The oldest little Angel  
With your sword of fire  
Consumed by War  
And lacking Desire

One little Angel  
Soon to fall  
Don't you know  
He loves you most of all?

Another little Angel  
With a funny bone  
Can't you see  
Why he ran from home?

The fourth little Angel  
Who stopped his healing  
To help the eldest  
So humanity started kneeling.

Oh little Angel  
With your heart of gold  
If only they had listened  
To what you had told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, so I know that in Supernatural Raphael is older than Gabriel, but that's alright. It's simply a poem, that doesn't mean that it is accurate. Okey that's all I wanted to say, thanks for reading!


	5. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a poem written based on my headcannon that Demons have feelings, but they are dulled. Okey, now that I established that, on with the poem!

My bright Yellow Eyes  
Set off an alarm  
In an urgent Mother  
Of whom I did not intend harm

I smile at the man  
I know as my Father  
And begin to ponder  
What he thinks of his Daughter

Her pretty blonde hair  
Was just a disguise  
Until I met him,  
He's not like other guys

I cared for her hair  
And fixed her pretty dress  
While smiling at the blood  
That was causing their distress

Colette was nice  
But she kept me from Cain  
Alas his efforts to save her  
Were all in vain

A Crossroads Demon  
Became King of Hell  
Don't worry Dean,  
You're doing very well

Can't you understand?  
It wasn't our choice  
We are forced to use actions   
Instead of our voice.


	6. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Cass talk about their Hunters.

My precious Hunter  
With your eyes of green  
What did I do wrong?  
Why don't you love me?

Hey there Sammy,  
Don't mean to get you riled  
I hope you can see  
I'm just a lost child

Hello there Dean  
My name is now Steve  
I hope you don't see,  
But I have to leave

Sam you must listen  
I feel like I may bawl  
My wings no longer glisten  
Because I'm going to fall

Our precious Hunters  
You will always be missed  
Just please keep up  
The Family Business.


End file.
